


Whumptober 2020 #27

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted robbery, Hurt Thomas, I love these 2, M/M, Magmoto, Power Outage, Whumptober 2020, really i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: OKAY, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?Prompt- Power Outage
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober 2020 #27

There was a crash from somewhere in the house. Gordon sighed. He grabbed the torch off the table by the door. Of course the power was out.

“Thomas! Where are you?”

A groan came from upstairs.

“Okay! I’m coming up.”

The beam of light allowed Gordon safe passage upstairs. He stepped over some scratches on the wood. Reaching the top, he stepped in some dark liquid.

“Thomas?”

“In here.” A hand in the doorway to the bedroom twitched.

Gordon carefully crouched down when he reached the hand. Shining the light into the room revealed two people. One clearly unconscious. The other holding a hand over a wound while lying on his side.

“Hi.” Thomas winced, “Did I kill the other guy?”

“I’m more concerned about you at the moment.”

“You’ll be more concerned about him if he stabs you in the back.” Thomas pointed out.

“Fine.” Gordon moved over to the other man, “He’s still alive. But his pulse is weak.”

“Then call an ambulance.” Thomas bit back a jolt of pain. “Maybe two. And the police while you’re at it.”

Gordon rolled his eyes, “Any other requests?”

“Call the police?” Thomas suggested, “Hold my hand?”

“I can do both.”

“Good.”

Gordon dialled as he left the room, “Hello. This is Detective Katsumoto. I need police assistance…”

Thomas clenched his hands around the stab wound on his side. Just his luck that someone would take advantage of the power outage and try to rob the place. But then again, that was why Gordon asked him to watch the house while he was working late. Getting stabbed was an unexpected surprise.

“They’ll be here in roughly fifteen minutes.” Gordon knelt down beside him and put a hand over Thomas’, “I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I should be by your side at times like this.”

“In that case, is a kiss too much trouble?”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (Spirits): researches extreme weather  
> (Spirits): Fuck it, i'm taking their power away.
> 
> (later)  
> PR: "Thomas, if you ever call my car the 'wee woo wagon' again, I'll make sure you get fired."  
> Me: I meant ambulance.  
> PR: That makes a lot more sense.
> 
> This is up a bit earlier as I'm working on a fic called 'Meet the Parents'.


End file.
